This invention relates to a reverse thruster for a water jet propulsion unit and more particularly to an improved reverse thruster and signaling arrangement for small watercraft powered by jet propulsion units.
An increasingly popular type of small watercraft is that which is designed to be operated primarily by a single rider and which is propelled by a jet propulsion unit. Such watercraft offer greatly enhanced sporting characteristics and high utility. However, because of their small size, this type of watercraft may not be easily visible from larger watercraft. Also, because of the use of the jet propulsion unit, this type of watercraft does not provide the water spray of conventional powered watercraft that can be visible from great distances. It has, therefore, been proposed to provide a water jet signaling-device as shown in the copending application entitled "Signal Device For Small Boat", Ser. No. 922,280, filed Oct. 23, 1986 in the name of Noboru Kobayashi so as to provide a signal that will enable the spotting of this type of watercraft from considerable distances.
In conjunction with such small watercraft, however, there are many instances when it is desirable to be able to propel the watercraft in a rearward direction as well as in a forward direction. In certain of the embodiments shown in the aforenoted positioned in the discharge nozzle of the jet propulsion unit. As a result, the device is positioned so that it could interfere with the operation of a conventional reverse type bucket.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved reverse thruster for a water jet propulsion unit wherein a signaling device can be employed and which will not interfere with the operation of the reverse bucket.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combined reverse thruster and signaling device for a small jet propulsion unit wherein each device will be able to operate without interference from the other.
The aforenoted type of signaling device is highly effective. However, conventionally, it has been the practice to position the flow deflecting device so that it is positioned at the upper extremity of the jet propulsion discharge nozzle. As a result, the water flow may not be as great as desired to provide the necessary spray deflection. It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved signaling device for a small watercraft that will provide a significant spray even when travelling at low speeds.